Stop The Clocks
by ElisaM2331
Summary: La juventud era algo casi tan dulce còmo el primer amor. Y conforme el final del instituto se acercaba, cada joven alma del singular pueblo montañez se darà cuenta que tan sublime es sentirse joven para siempre. Pairings; Style/Creek/Dip/Bunny


**South Park no me pertence.** **Es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

 **Advertencias** **:**

 **Fluff/Yaoi/Drama.**

 **Stop The Clocks.**

 **Capítulo** **I.**

" **And The Clock is Ticking"**

Al abrir los ojos y notar qué tanto el sol había iluminado su habitación, supo que había iniciado el curso con el pie izquierdo.

Saltó de la cama y tan rápido cómo pudo, se alistó para posteriormente salir a voladas de su casa, con su madre lanzándole el rito el cielo por no haber desayunado. Nuevamente.

Craig pensó que ciertamente eso no era su culpa, sino del mal tiempo durante el invierno en South Park, su metabolismo poco colaborador y una pereza que superaría a la del mismo hijo del diablo. Hablando de ese imbécil, Craig hizo nota mental de cobrarle los cincuenta dólares que le prestó para hacerle realidad el capricho de encamarse a una tía de otro condado.

Hacía un frío de los cojones, había un Sol de los cojones y tenía un hambre de… Adivinaron, de los cojones. El camino rumbo a la parada del bus era aunque bien, no muy largo, con ese frío se le antojaba que había recorrido la mitad de la distancia de polo a polo. Cuando llegó, tal y cómo ya lo esperaba, la parada estaba a reventar. Estaban todos, todos ahí, desde el insoportable grupito del imbécil de Stan hasta los gilipollas traga esteroides de Boyett y su panda de sociópatas. Saludó a Kyle, con quién para sorpresa de medio mundo, se había llevado bastante bien y le dedico una alzada de dedo al enfermo pervertido de McCormick antes de aproximarse al lugar dónde sabía que le encontraría.

Y lo hizo.

Estaba riéndose, con los ojos verdes chispeantes y un hoyuelo adornando su menuda barbilla. Con cierta vergüenza Craig, admitió que no había cambiado en casi nada, salvo unos centímetros más de altura y la gran pérdida de…—¡Craig, llegas tarde!.—Exclamó tan pronto le vio.

Craig bufó.—Ni empieces, rubiales. Tuve una noche de mierda.

-¿Y eso? ¿McCormick te estuvo jodiendo de nuevo?.—Pico el idiota de Clyde.

-¿Con quién diablos crees que estás hablando, obeso?

-¡No estoy gordo!.—Lloriqueó Donovan al instante. Token suspiró, Tweek rió y Craig simplemente pensó que de nuevo, todo estaba cómo debería de estar.

-¿Desayunaste algo, Craig?.—La voz de Tweek era suave. Ese había sido el gran cambio de Tweak y para alguien tan cercano a él cómo era Craig, era uno muy radical. Había perdido sus temblores.

-Nup. Aunque cené mucho anoche.

Tweek rodó los ojos.—Me imagino.

-Estás muy descubierto del cuello.—Declaró luego de unos instantes de cómodo silencio. Craig lo sabía, pero le daba tedio andar de aquí por allá caminando cómo pingüino, o en su defecto, cómo caminaría Rebecca luego de una fiesta salvaje.—Meh, estoy bien.

Cómo era costumbre, Tweek le llevó la contra. Se desanudó del pálido cuello una de las tres bufandas que llevaba y se la tendió.—Anda, póntela.

-Nup.

-Que te la pongas.

-Yo creo que no.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Ahora.

-Pareces mi madre, rubia.—Tweek le frunció el ceño, más Craig obedeció. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerle enojar tan, tan temprano? Para eso tenía todo el día.

-¡Mirad, ahí viene Bebe!.—Exclamo felizmente Clyde.

-Oh no…

La misma cantaleta fue la ya predicha cuando al acercarse a ella, la rubia volvió el rostro, rompiéndole una vez más el corazón a Donovan.

-¿Qué necesidad tiene que le destrocen el corazón así?.—Kenny suspiró.—Yo gustoso podría romperle ese redondo cu-

-¡Kenny!.—El ensordecedor grito de Broflovski le silenció. Craig lo agradeció. Menudo animal.

-¿Qué? No me pueden culpar por quererle dar. No me van a negar que tiene un lindo culo. Es decir...—Kenny estiró sus manos, haciendo extraños aspavientos.—¡Mírenlo! Es un culo casi perfecto.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¡Demonios, eres un animal!.—Exclamó Kyle con repulsión. Stan Marsh, atrás de su pelirrojo amigo simplemente suspiró. Craig notó que era un chico muy… _suspirador_. Siempre lo hacía. Veía a Wendy, _suspiraba_. Veía a Kyle, _suspiraba_. Reprobaba la materia, _suspiraba_. Le decían que contrajo un extraño virus come-carne y Stan… ¡Adivinaron!, _suspiraba_.

Cuando llegó el autobús y la estampida subió, Craig buscó asiento. No le fue necesario hacerlo en demasía. Había uno que siempre, siempre estaría disponible. O al menos para él.

-¿Audífono?.—Ofreció Tweek.

Craig sonrió. Venga, no era cómo si lo hiciese muy a menudo.

Craig solo podía sonreír a Tweek.

-Claro.—A su lado, recargado en su calidez, Craig recordó nuevamente cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde aquella estúpida racha en la que ambos fueron algo así cómo novios. Claro, para los imbéciles habitantes del pueblo.

Largos años, se dijo el Tucker, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la música le llevase lejos del barullo a su alrededor.

Largos años de aquello, y era imposible, ahora pensar en pasar una mañana lejos del rubio que a su lado, luchaba por controlar las mariposas en su estómago.

(. . .)

-¡Muy bien, imbéciles es mejor que giren sus retardadas cabezas hacía acá y presten atención!

Kyle pensó que no volvería a tener a Garrison frente a la clase, gritándoles cuál desaforado improperios e insultos. De veras que creyó al recibir su diploma de primer lugar al terminar la escuela primaria de South Park que jamás tendría a alguien tan desequilibrado cómo él enseñando de nuevo.

Así cómo también pensó idiotamente que su enamoramiento por Stan desaparecería con el pasar del tiempo.

Y sin embargo, teniendo a Garrison de nuevo en el escritorio y a Stan en casi todos sus pensamientos, supo que falló.

Su fe no significó nada para el bastardo de las nubes y su esperanza se hizo añicos cuando el maestro aulló por primera vez durante ese último período de clases.

Joder.

-¿Por qué está de nuevo aquí?.—Craig fue quién valientemente habló por casi todos.—Pensé que no tenía autorizado trabajar con los cursos mayores por temor a corromperles.

-¿A ustedes? ¿Corromperles más? Por favor, no sean ridículos.—El hombre suspiró.—Resulta que no podré educar a mis adorables chicos de primaria porque nadie quiere cuidarles a ustedes.

-¿Y usted sí? Ah, es un amor.—Craig estaba más que puesto para hacerle cabrear. Y ver el tono rojizo subiendo por el cuello del profesor, Kyle supo que lo estaba logrando. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

-No, imbécil. Resulta que me ofrecieron el triple por mantenerlos en la jaula y da la casualidad que quiero unas lindas vacaciones a una paradisiaca isla griega bien lejos de aquí.—Suspiró de nuevo. Vaya, ese hombre ahora parecía estar imitando a Stan. Quién por cierto, soltó otro suspiro –el enésimo aquel día- sentado al lado de su pupitre.

-No mientras, señorita Garrison, sabemos que nos ama y que no puede vivir sin nosotros.—El hombre rió, cómo si aquello fuera verdaderamente hilarante.—Pues muy al contrario de lo que tú piensas, mis chicos de primaria me dieron algo de paz luego de tanto con ustedes. Volver a verles ha provocado que llame a mi terapeuta para pedir nuevamente citas.

-¿Al terapeuta al cuál se tiró?

-¡Tucker!

Risas indiscretas, rostros sonrientes y mucho que vivir de nuevo junto a ese grupo. Kyle pensó con cierta dicha, que aunque fuese junto aquel extravagante hombre, estaba dispuesto a vivir nuevas experiencias.

Experiencias, estaba seguro, de que serían más de lo que uno le cuenta a sus nietos, una tarde lluviosa.

-Por cierto, chicos.—Al final del día, Garrison pidió atención antes de ser librados de su tortura.—Recuerden que cómo gracias al buen Dios...—Damien chasqueó la lengua.—Ustedes terminan en Agosto, tendremos que luchar para tener una muy buena fiesta de graduación. No quiero una cómo la de los del año pasado. Fue terrible y les enviaron a Florida.

-¿Y eso está mal?.—Oh dulce, inocente Pip. No es bueno hablar cuando esa bestia está emocionado por algo.

-Ignoraré al británico encantador. No quiero enfadarme de nuevo. Quiero decir que aunque yo ni de broma los llevaría a Europa a un viaje, debemos reunir fondos suficientes para costear un buen viaje de fin de cursos. Uno inolvidable.—Dios, se veía tan amanerado hablando así. Kyle bufó. Bueno, estaban hablando de Herbert Garrison.

-Token es negro. Los negros son ricos.—Ahí va Cartman.—Tendremos todo resuelto.

-Cuida tus palabras, gordo.—Advirtió Craig.

-Cierra el pico, dientes chuecos.

-Yo te los dejaré iguales, imbécil.—Oh no, pensó Kyle, cerrando los ojos.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, imbécil.

-¡Ah, no, siéntense!

Al final, Stan tuvo que intervenir, junto con Damien, Kenny y Trent. Butters terminó llorando al recibir un golpazo de una lapicera que voló por los aires, Clyde chillando por sus tacos desaparecidos, Kevin maldiciéndolos a todos y Garrison aullando a todo pulmón una nueva tanda de insultos.

Kyle Broflovski suspiró. Bien, ahí estaba; era el grupo que él recordaba.

(. . .)

-¿Sabes? Si no tienes más cuidado, se dará cuenta.—Fue lo primero que Craig dijo cuando llegó a su lado. El de rizos bermejos no dijo nada. Simplemente le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y suspiró.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo será que le digas a Tweek que e mueres con él?.—Picó finalmente. Craig rodó los ojos.—Insufrible. Será cuando tú te pongas unas bolas y te le declares al marica de Marsh.

-Él no es marica.—Masculló Broflovski.—He ahí el problema.

Tucker chasqueó la lengua.—Meh, no creo que sea eso. Stan tiene más de marica que nosotros mismos juntos.—Rió con sarcasmo.—Y vaya que eso ya es mucho qué decir.

Al final, Kyle rió.

-¿Le amas?.—Preguntó tras unos largos momentos de silencio. Craig se encogió de hombros.—¿Tú qué crees?

-Que te sucede lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Y tú amas a Stan?

-Mucho.—Contestó sin dejar pasar ni un segundo.

El pelinegro exhaló el humo y miró al cielo. Poco a poco, nuevamente se volvía a nublar.—Entonces ahí tienes mi respuesta, rojito.

Estaban ambos en el parque, aguardando a sus respectivos grupos que se hallaban todos aglomerados alrededor de un puesto ambulante de comida. Kenny se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.—¿Planeando cómo secuestrar a sus respectivos hombres?

-¿Planeando cómo decirles a todas a las que te tiras que tienes sífilis?

-Posiblemente, amor.—Le tendió a Kyle una bebida.—Stanley tiene tu hot-dog.—Rió, risueñamente.—Oh, eso sonó _muy mal_ …

Kyle enrojeció.—Deja de joder, McCormick. Anda y cómprame algo a mí también—Craig dijo con molestia ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

-Bebé, cómo te podrás imaginar, no poseo mucho dinero. Así que bríndame fondos y a ti te traigo lo que desees.

-Tan dulce.—Le lanzó un billete arrugado.—Compra algo que se vea bien. Que no sean penes o vaginas, por favor.

Kenny soltó la carcajada.—No prometo nada.

-Menudo animal.—Dijo al quedarse de nuevo con Kyle. Kyle sonrió.—Le tengo envidia.

-¿Tú? ¿Al venéreo? Qué sorpresa.

-Es libre. Demasiado libre en ocasiones…

-¿En ocasiones? Joder Kyle, tómate esa bebida, tu diabetes ya te hace decir idioteces.

-Imbécil.

Al final, cuando todos volvieron, Craig observó, atento cuando Stan, al acercarse a Broflovski y tenderle ese sugestivo hot-dog, le miraba de una manera tan dulce cómo sólo era capaz alguien perdidamente enamorado. Ah, y esa sonrisa de Kyle era sólo la de un imbécil al que se le movía el culo por otra persona.

-Tan confuso...—Susurró.

-¿Qué es confuso, Craig?.—Preguntó, curioso Clyde.

-Qué no hayas engordado ya diez kilos por todo lo que te has tragado.

Clyde enrojeció. Y su ópera comenzó.—¡Eres un…!

Se bloqueó.

Hasta que vio aproximarse a Tweek, quién le sonrió.

Oh, pensó Craig al devolver el gesto.

Debía de verse justo igual al imbécil de Kyle, quién reía encantado, perdido en unos azules ojos qué le observaban cómo si fuese él, la cosa más preciosa de su mundo.

(. . .)

Esos chicos lograrían sacarle más de un tumor para cuándo Agosto llegase.

Estaba seguro. Lo sentía. En su tuétano.

Sentado frente a su mesilla de noche, Garrison pensó, sin embargo que verles nuevamente cómo una clase expectante, recitó viejos recuerdos. Unos no muy gratos. Otros, no obstante, que no le borraban la sonrisa del rostro por mucho que se esforzase.

Joder.

Quizás con sus niños de primaria había aprendido a vivir una rutina normal, pero ¡venga ya! ¿A quién diablos engañaba? Lo suyo era pelear contra desamparados y padecer de una invasión de conejillos de India gigantes.

Lo suyo era indudablemente ese jodido grupo que estaba igual de jodido y desequilibrado que él mismo.

Y eso, era ya decir mucho.

Antes de cancelar la cita con su terapeuta –al cuál ya se tiró- y dirigirse a la ducha, pensó con brevedad que los próximos meses serían realmente interesantes.

No supo entonces, cuánta razón habría de tener.

 **Continuarà.**

 **Còmo muchas veces he dicho, el fandom de South Park es uno al cuàl le guardo un cariño desmesurado. Fue por el cuàl comencè a escribir. Hace mucho que no lo hacìa para esta serie, pero espero que les guste. ¿Hay alguien ahì afuera?**

 **Espero que quièn lo lea, le dè una oportunidad.**

 **De antemano, lo agradezco.**

 **Mucho.**

 **¿Cereal, estàs por ahì? Nadie mejor que tù para decìrme què te pareciò.**

 **Un abrazo, Fer.**

 **Elisa**


End file.
